ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chaos josh
See Also User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1 The Individual Eleven * I'd like to thank you for reverting those edits by Ash something something. Anyway why are they all the sudden talking about the YuGiOh Wikia? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:45, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :* They now send me emails on how becoming an Individual Eleven gains admin rights but i highly doubt that. Airblade86 (Talk) 22:49, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ** What is Individual Eleven? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:22, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Hmm why is all the crap they speak of about any way like their "bible" and rights and talking about TwoTailed Fox? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:17, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* What do they mean when they said "Not you or TwoTailed Fox can stop us. yadda yadda" Airblade86 (Talk) 21:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* I found out how to change IP Addresses on Mac computers but Windows im still figuring out. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Oh NO!!!! MY BROTHER NOW I REMEMBER!! My brother were on and posted much dick pic on many of the cards IM REALLY SORRY!! I tought i removed all !!!! Im sorry its me that worth to be blocked but in sence i didnt do it.,.. Individual 11 Chaisjosh why do you say my wiki page needs cleanup a.k.a. Dolphin ID???!!!1 When the individual 11 was sending me another email, they leaked a piece of info and that is that there really is 11 of them but they create many accounts and change their IP's alot. Basically, they have 3 accounts targetting 1 dude but have they also create 1 "good user" who reverts the edits and then easily becomes admin. That is their stratedgy. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:39, 20 September 2008 (UTC) *Hey can you tell me the arrangement of the community users list because i heard that whoever has the most edits gets their name up in the front but i have more edits that Danny Lilithborne and i still am placed after him. So can you tell me how this list is arranged? Airblade86 (Talk) 22:13, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, I'm the Head Admin of C.IL.D(One of the two web forums the individual 11 has threaten to attack on the 9th of October.), and I'm a friend of BigBoss0 in real life. Normally I would stay out of something like this, I don't really care what BB0 and nightmare do online. But my gaming forum, has been made a target, and I can not allow this. And my other sites and account may be targeted just because I’m associated with BB0. Bigboss was set up by Nightmare 81(individual 11), and he has been trying to clear his name( Which at this point, may not be possible.), and expose the individual 11 and his, theirs, whatever, admin accounts. We’ll be more then happy to give you all the information you want, Just contact me through e-mail. Or if you don't want to give me your e-mail, you can send a message to the BigBossversion0 account on youtube. I'm sorry about this stupid thing, but hopefully this will be coming to a close soon. (P.S. I didn't know about this place before nightmare hit it. I'm going to have to upload my card ideas here.) (P.P.S. I would understand if you didn't believe me, and I won't press the matter if you are troubled about me.") Claíomh Inspioráid 02:07, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Just like to say thank you for fixing my cards.Mick13 15:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson He wants to be an admin, but he left his message on his own talk page. He wants to talk to you. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 11:14, 30 September 2008 (UTC) mmmm...dang it Hey, I currently have a problem. I am trying to make a card based on Scylla, a monster in greek mythology, but all the pictures I find either suck or would not look good. I found one "good one" but it has nudity http://media.photobucket.com/image/%22scylla%22/Flowtography/Scylla_by_GENZOMAN.jpg?o=75 and what do you recommend I do about it? Cut out the person, etc. Thanks for any input you give me. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) * Nvm, when I finish it I will show you, the "nudity" has been removed mostly (you can barely see the body). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't we put that into the card's template? How to do that? If you tell me, I'll change it. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 13:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :: Sweet! Thank you! And you also changed my Dragon of the Underworld into Dark Synchro, didn't you? Thanks!! -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) FEAR Why did you delete that? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:12, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Booster packs How do you make booster packs, template, etc.? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC) * Is this image okay? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:55, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ** Do you have a better suggestion for a name, or is it okay as it is? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) *** Ummm...How can I, if I can, make a new attribute? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:49, 14 October 2008 (UTC) **** Picture, I was wondering how/if there was a way to help make the "hell" attribute for XD master. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:26, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ***** Thanks Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Images I want to make a set card gallery for my Heroes Power, but most of the cards there are real cards. Can I put a real card images there? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 13:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Is that allowed? No law permits it? Because evertime I put an image to my userpage there, they always delete that because of the Fair use. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 08:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the fix to the new attribute pic. Looks good. Now all that's left is for my project to have pictures for their cards. If you know people that are good edits/sketches, let them know ok? XD Master 21:32, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Dark Tuners Since you already made a section for Dark Synchros, shouldn't there be one for Dark Tuners? Blackstone Dresden 00:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Hunter6565 18:31, 14 October 2008 (UTC)How can i make some token monsters? the color of the top, where's the monster's name is white, but the tokens are gray. Can you fix this? sorry if my english is not too well... XD Could you please... Tell Tduel071 to shut the heck up. He continues to attack Dan1592 for making his cards "too powerful" (EX. Talk:Unleashed). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:18, 15 October 2008 (UTC) * Do you think this is...too powerful of a picture or could I use it? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:40, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ** Why does the "|desc =" never show up on my card pages? Is it because I always use pictures? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:25, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *** Oh okay. And I think this is my most "broken" card ever. XD Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:14, 25 October 2008 (UTC) New User Hello Chaos josh, this is the new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Marker User, A3L, to ask you something. I have some cards made in my computer at home and upload them here can you me by this Saturday. Thank you for your help. Can you help me with this pack i'm trying to make. thanks. --10reapaer01 03:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It's the formating. --10reapaer01 03:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Images Would you be willing to create some images for my project (found on my userpage) I'd do it myself but I don't have any necessary software or artistic talent to speak of. Blackstone Dresden 04:10, 18 October 2008 (UTC) *The normal monster versions are disguised as humans, the effect monsters are humanoid dragons (but as you can see I have a little ways to go on my list and we need antagonistic cards) Blackstone Dresden 04:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) **Sounds great but I need card images not new cards lol Blackstone Dresden 16:58, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete my account as Nidzajoj?If you want proof that that is my page you can see the E-Mail. Nidzajojo Uploading Hi,I'm new and I don't know how to upload images from my computer.Can you help? Nidzajojo But I can't upload bmp files.Is there any way that I can upload them? Ryudo - The Fire Sorcerer Thank you for fixing my card. I was so in rush to post that. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 15:09, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I agree That was exactly what I was asking about. But how do you (you and I are really the only ones on constantly...now) plan on fixing this. DesertMagic is coming(rarly) and going, Danny...you'll have to ask him(but don't bother if nothing is going to happen), I'm here and can't really do anything but ask because I can't put my foot up 's ***, and the rest just left. Why don't you just delete these "I win" cards, ask Dan to stop and if he doesn't delete. I constantly ask if a card is broken and only one person replies, everyone else answers "intresting". Card of the month would be nice, pick one and protect the main page. For projects I think we would need to use automatic messages. But I recommend you and I go onto the wikia irc and ask about this stuff and how to fix it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:08, 31 October 2008 (UTC) * Sorry I really should have bulleted that. And actually tomorrow I planed on asking but maybe you and I should just talk on the yu-gi-oh IRC. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:10, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ** Can we continue this tomorrow (it's late)? Remind me and maybe we can continue this on the IRC. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:23, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ----- * Ummm...wow, thanks for the Fusion Attack! tip, but do you know anyway to fix it? It's goal was to prevent that kind of event and I thought they would cancel out if equipped to CTOD. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:49, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ----- * Who is User:Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ** ah, ok. Is their anything BUT making cards that I can do to help this wikia? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) *** Well I'm wiki experienced/literate, so thats why TTF was fixing the template. According to TTF it can't be "fixed", and that we must ask the techs (or soomeone called JSHarp on the Wikia IRC) to add Namespaces, though thay may not be so eager to do so. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:15, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ----- * Another side note: what liscense do I use for cards I make on YCM without pictures and what do I use for ones on search engines, videos, and photobucket? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 18:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ** So I take it...you just upload it with no license, correct? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ----- * Besides the BAH (Broken as Hell) cards, are their any cards that you disprove of? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ----- Another side note: You know, I try to find a picture for User:Yugi Muto for that “Last Survivor of Jurassic World” and I can’t find a decent picture of a medium size carnivorous Dinosaur, but I can find f***ing these. XD Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:44, 3 November 2008 (UTC) * I'm thinking of using the first one for a card image. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ** What do you think? Oh and I'm planing over the weekend to may some Archetype templates (just so you know). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:17, 5 November 2008 (UTC) *** I have to re-word it later, because it is meant on to be activated if there is a face-up Jurassic world (my computer was being stupid last night so revisions were left out) So here are your answers: 1. as I explained before, you need a Jurassic World. 2. Yes it is still destroyed (same thing with ) 3. Yes it can be removed if not destroyed. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 11:28, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ----- New Archtype I was wondering if you and I could start a new Archetype? If you would like to, we could discuss this on the IRC in the near future or over the weekend. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:31, 5 November 2008 (UTC) * I was thinking to do an Insect one because I thought User:Arachobia left and he was working on his Hivers, but he was here on Halloween so... Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:39, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ** May I ask what Country you live in (if it is considerably big what state/provience)? I only ask to 1. get to know you better, and 2. make it easier to know what time zone you are in because I usually on the IRC a lot so if discussion is needed I am usually available. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:23, 6 November 2008 (UTC) *** Check my first Tuner Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:58, 6 November 2008 (UTC) **** Hello, Hello. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:25, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ***** I got back on and I was fixing some of the Archetype templates. Unfortantly under the Archetype category page their are a bunch of individual cards that came up. Most of the ones that are still up on it are Roket's and Phoenix's so we are going to have finish cleaning that up. I was on a roll but got knid of confused near the end. Oh, and this makes three! XD Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ****** QUESTION: Should we upload images so they don't have img/img around them, such as Doomsday Cult Soldier? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:28, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ******* How do you know when to delete a page? Oh and because of the entire censorship of religon thing YGO has, should this be deleted? (Note:This doesn't make me a full atheist, right?)Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) ******** I meant more like do you get a "message" or something. Becuase I found this and thought if you had no way of finding things that need to be deleted that this may be helpful. And Danny may come back if we make fix this place. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:18, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ********* Oh and TTF told me we should start using w:c:yugioh: rather than . Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:37, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Wow, Man. Long Time No See! Heyy, man! Long time no see. I see the Wikia changed quite a lot! I'm back from a mysterious absence again, and I will be able to contribute again. Whoo-hoo! Also, how active is the Wikia now? It's been so long.. --» DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 01:19, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Problem and Suggestions I'm not sure if you noticed or not (you probably did), but TwoTailedFox has listed some major problems our Wikia has at the Community Portal. I think we really need to go and fix these problems for the better of the Wikia. I'm not sure what we could do right now, but we've to at least discuss this, no? Community Portal » DesertMagic ¤ Talk ¤ « 18:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Recruitment Though that is not my favorite term, you may want to ask User:Erakko to help us, he's usually on the IRC for quick communication (He lives in Finland so you might only be able to catch him before 3:30pm your time). If you can explain to him our current wikia goals, he may help us if he understands. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) * If you agree we could also ask people on this list and some of our "rising stars" like User:XD Master. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ** And I noticed the Block Log...if they are any of the Individual 11, block them for infinte. They do that on the YGOW for a good reason. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:59, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *** Well I'm sure you could you could leave them a message or compose a message and I will post it on their pages. About Dan, include him too and acknowledge the fact this is going to happen and that he needs to follow the rules of 2000, 3000, and 5000. If he doesn't you have the right from what I am aware of to block him and delete his work. I asked TTFox about the block log, if he can he will tell you (try to IRC him - private channel of course). I'll see you later. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:27, 10 November 2008 (UTC) **** I see some stuff has happened. Good. I recomend a rule of 5000 (fusion/synchro only) just in case. I have a project for you. Make a spell or trap card that's name is the name of a real card set (TCG: Example "The Duelist Genesis"). And it's effect must revolve around it's cover card. Well I will see you tomorrow. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:59, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ***** That works. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:48, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ****** Do you know how to edit the Template:CardTable so it does not have DDM, Capsule Monsters (Chess), and the other functions unrelated to TCG/OCG? Because if you don't could you unprotect it, because I was talking to Fox, and Delt to see if they could remove those things AND the "|creator =". If you don't know how tell me so I can tell them or just tell them. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:24, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ******* } too. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 17:50, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ******** Do you actually want to discuss this archetype? If you do IRC. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ********* Because some wikia stuff needs to be done, TTF has asked me to ask you (owww head hurts) to make him a non burecrat SysOp. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:53, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ********** Archive soon. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) *********** You on? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:37, 18 November 2008 (UTC) need some help Hello there, I need some help with editing the lore of some cards of my newest set(Synchro Genocide). the six that I really want your help most with are more towards the bottom of the list. Do you have the time to help me out? Booster Deletion and Apologize Hi, chaos josh i want to apologize for what i said when i was new to this wikia and i also want to see if you can delete the boosters Ground Burner, Surrender to Warlords, Ultimate Crusade and Gold Series 2,please because i want to start again making some other boosters, structure decks and if possible help new members. I will understand if you don't want me to help them it's all right but it would be nice to start again, thanks Booster master CardTable improvements Just to roll off the improvements: * Update Type, Typest, and Attribute code. * Removed DDM, CM, etc code that is not needed. * Removed redundant code, like Passcode, Altlore, etc. * Updated Colour Logic system. * External images (i.e. those hosted on photobucket) work via |extimage. * set, setprefix and setnumber added to facilitate Set Linking. * Got bottom links working. * Changed Anime & Manga Appearances to Card Appearances. * By the way, cards don't need to use |name, unless the card name is different to the article name. * Cards don't need to use |limit, as Unlimited is now a default value unless something different is specified.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 23:05, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Tuners In order for a tuner to be an effect monster now have something like the following: "|effect1 = Summon" or "|effect2 = Continuous". (See Eclipse Dragon). Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:34, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Pages we need (if we don't already have) In here are all the things wee need to make pages for. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:45, 20 November 2008 (UTC) * Ok, by the way...like the pic? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ** Mind moving this to this to here? I just think it would make more sense if we did that because my guess is that this is going to be a every-month kind of thing. Correct me if I’m wrong by all means. And can “Death” be used as a card title? It is usually changed to “Des”, but regardless can you think of an appropriate name for a “Grim Reaper” card with only one word? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:29, 20 November 2008 (UTC) *** Thought so, thank you and...yeah I have been looking there but...it's just not doing it T_T. Regardless, an other ideas are well come. Just so you are aware I am making a ritual. It is a split quote (I like quotes). The quote is (funny, people reference this to me...) "I am become Death, Destroyer of Worlds"!!! And another side note, can I try to... ... ...okay this won't so "productive", but "screw around" with the featured card stuff? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:52, 20 November 2008 (UTC) **** Fix any mistakes with the Featured Card section, please. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:22, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ***** If you want we can start this "for" January. You know kind of a "New Year" kind of thing. "New Year" could also signify a new begining for this wikia! What do you think? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ****** Your opinion please. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:59, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ******* Can you check the lore? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Temporary undeletion *Could you undelete User:Danny_Lilithborne/RTBDuels for a brief period? I need to get some things from it. Thanks in advance. Danny Lilithborne 03:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Well, he was warned. "tsk, tsk" Well, he didn't heed the warning. He continues to make cards that I think are too powerful. I happened to read what you posted on, and I agree completely. New Policy for overpowered cards I agree to your new policy, in the upcoming boosters i will do there are not gonna be overpowered cards inside, i dont like them too it's like kinda confusing and the letters on them are very little when the text effect is too long User:Booster master New Stuff * If possible, could you drop by the IRC, there is some stuff I would like to discuss. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:00, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ** Come to the IRC, I know what the Archetrype is going to be! Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:08, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *** Could you come on the IRC if available? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:59, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Guidelines I have a question concerning this: does the entire ruleset apply to cards whose sole purpose in their creation is to get some laughs? Sorry, I just got a little worried. XD Master 01:35, 2 December 2008 (UTC) *OK. -_- anyone in particular? cause I know somebody who's probably ignoring this... You probably know, so I won't link to him. XD Master 00:28, 3 December 2008 (UTC) There's something wrong with my new card. Think you could fix it? XD Master 18:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) *Oh Thanks. lol didn't even see it XD Master 19:25, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Dark Synchro Since we have a some kind of tutorial how to superimposing sub-types, how about if we post another tutorial on how to make a Dark Synchro? I'll ask someone in YCM Forum if you want. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 22:46, 2 December 2008 (UTC) YCMW What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?. Respond here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) * Your input is appreciated. Please until your fellow administrators answer, do not ask the reasoning behind the question. Thank you. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:26, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Card Deletion * What if cards have links but aren't made yet? Will those be deleted too? EHeroDarkNeos 03:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Spell Card issue * For some reason, I'm having trouble making a proper Spell Card article for Dark Replenishment. Please make the changes for me. --Dark Yugi 15:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) * How's that? --Dark Yugi 15:55, 10 December 2008 (UTC) * Got it. --Dark Yugi 16:45, 10 December 2008 (UTC) the stupid question (yuu already know what i'm talking about) Ok, thanks for the help, didn't really know how it worked completely, better safe than sorry asking. Admin nomination process Lacking a Wikipedia-like process, how does one become an admin? I asked that same question on the forum and a certain user who shall not be mentioned by name for security reasons said that I would never become an admin, just because I am trying to make the inner working(s) of this wiki more transparent. TheHitman 19:38, 10 December 2008 (UTC) New Stuff I "may" be absent for the rest of the week, do you think you can take care of this place on your own? If possible work on those things that need fixing or reviewing (ex.the established standard pages, CT1, etc.) See you when I can! :) Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 20:32, 16 December 2008 (UTC) * Do you celeibrate Christmas? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 01:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ** Well I may not be here then so...Mrry F***ing Christmas. ^^ Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 20:28, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Trap Monsters and New Cards * How do you make Trap Monsters and would it be ok if I made my own version of your cards like say Toon Dark Magician? --Dark Yugi 13:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * But since it has an article, how would I do my own? --Dark Yugi 18:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) * I was thinking about requiring to sacrifice the non-toon counterpart. --Dark Yugi 18:16, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Types * Can we make our own Types? --Dark Yugi 15:35, 11 December 2008 (UTC) * Still actually hammering out a plan, but if you suddenly see a new card by me, it's probably one of a new type but check the article to be safe. And also please answer my above question. --Dark Yugi 15:54, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Structure Deck How do you make a structure deck? Merry Christmas... to all...and to all, shut the hell up. XD. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 06:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) * You get two gifts for chirstmas! The fist is this. Yeah I know...who the f*** cares, right? Wrong. You do. I'm going to start my lists of ideas for this wikia and other sh*t. I'm going to b**ch about stuff here too, so you can see my view easily. Your next gift I will discuss with you is on another (not YGO) wikia, but I think you will find it amusing (It's one of those "gifts that keeps on giving"..in a wii sense...not porn...XD). Emjoy your bullsh*t holiday (if celebrate it too, but...ummm...if you really f*** care, ask me about my opinions on holiday and religion (P.F.S. You shouldn't but I wont mind)). So...Merry F*** Christmas. XD Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 07:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ** Last time we spoke on the IRC you mentioned that the Namespaces were having issues. I think that my card ExTerminator has some of those issues. For example, I added trivia and from the main ExTerminator page it doesn't recognise the trivia, and when I click on it the page comes up as if I was editing it, but with all the information. Is that what you meant? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 16:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *** May the deleting begin. Oh and when would you like to speak on the IRC? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 20:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) The Archlord's Troop :Hi, I'm ArchlordZerato-Player812. I'm a very acive user on The Custom Bionicle Wiki, and have a group on that and a few other wikis. It's called The Archlord's Troop. We work on group projects, help each other out, and also help keep the wiki organized and spam-clean. I was wondering if I could start it here, and if yes and what it can and can't do on this wiki. Please respond! ArchlordZerato-Player812 00:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Headline text Well, it's january. And Dan1592 didn't edit his cards to make them follow the guidelines. In fact, he's editing them to make them too powerful 'again!' So I know what this means. Greetings Hmm, I haven't really come up with anything to ask you, so umm ... hello! I'm still new to this wiki itself, but since I like it I'm going to try to have a hand in helping it, if I maintain the motivation to. Dmaster implied you guys discuss stuff on IRC at times. Is there any particular time you linger about there? And it's the one for the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia, right?http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21:IRC Also I must compliment your cards; I've noticed you have good card grammar. That's one area I hope to tackle here. --TerraGamerX 04:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Well, he's not listening. Can you please delete all of Dan1592's cards that have effects that are considered too powerful for YuGiOh? >:( This is again about Dan1592. He's still making his cards too powerful. Plus, he is saying that his cards shouldn't be deleted when, in fact, they are just about ready to be deleted. But no one is deleting them, and Dan1592 is deleting the Candidate for Deletion notice on all his cards. If you can intervene, I'll be happy. --Tduel071 00:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hello? Next time you see me editing there is something I need you to do. Of course go to the IRC, BUT...we need to discuss some...resruits. Make sure to bring that up (recruits). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * IRC? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Card Image help * If it's not too much trouble can you help me to put up an image for one of my created cards? --Dark Yugi 15:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * Just set it up so i can either use a net image i.e. Photobucket or just a wikia image for my Toon Dark Magician 2 as I have an image of him all ready in card form. --Dark Yugi 16:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * I've seen it, but the one time I tried to use it, it didn't go too well. If you could prepare it for me, I could take it the rest of the way... --Dark Yugi 17:21, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * Converting it to here from Photobucket. Granted this'll have to wait awhile. Would you be around at 3 to 3:30 pm eastern time? --Dark Yugi 17:56, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * What time is that for you? --Dark Yugi 19:08, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Ultimate Miracle I'm gonna guess that "Ultimate Miracle God" isn't gonna be deleted because it requires a crd with near impossible activation conditions. Am I right? (I'm not telling you to delete them. This is just a casual question) EHeroFlareNeos 06:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Deletion of Old Pages of boosters Hi,hey i was wondering if you can delete this pages: Ground Burner and Surrender to Warlords.Because i dont consider them any longer as boosters created by me ,from now on the first booster i really did well is:Ultimate Crusade and the second one will be:Spectrum from Beyond.Just delete that old pages please of Ground Burner and Surrender to Warlords No dice for Dan1592 Dan1592 promised he wouldn't make invincible cards, but he broke his promise, by refusing to edit the card made out of him, and making another too powerful card, Giga Darkrai.